platinumbigbrotherseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Big Brother
Platinum Big Brother 'is a ''Tengaged ''group game based on the American and Canadian formats of the hit reality show Big Brother. The series premiered on August 9, 2013. It is hosted by ''Laurenjade121. The show puts a number of 'houseguests' into a studio built house where they will live in total confinement, cut off from the outside world and will not leave until they are either evicted or crowned the winner of the season. Each week, the houseguests battle for power and form alliances to stay in the game. At the end of the season, the jury vote between the final 2 on who they believe the winner of the season should be. On May 10th, the Platinum Big Brother Series returned with it's seventh season. History '''Present houseguests 13 houseguests currently reside in the Platinum Big Brother 7 house. 'Past houseguests' There have been 75 houseguests enter the Platinum Big Brother house, 17 of them have returned to the game twice and 1 of them returning to the game three times. There have been 6 winners to date. The past houseguests are free to discuss the present season in a viewing lounge where they can see diary room confessionals and are told of upcoming events in the house. 'Series details' For the first and only time in the series, the jury was made up of nine members instead of the usual 7. At the finale, Natasha refused to vote for a winner, therefore the jury was made up of six members. 'Season 1: The Tengaged Influence' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 1 It was announced that a brand new Big Brother US series would be coming to tengaged as part of a partnership with Laurenjade121 and Guess_who. The season premiered on August 9 2013 and had a run of 23 days. The seasons twist "The Tengaged Influence" saw tengaged take power in certain aspects of the game, like having their own vote to evict, becoming the head of household and even offering a second power of veto. Rich won the first season with a vote of 4-3. 'Season 2: Redemption House' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 2 The second edition begun airing on September 9 2013. This season featured the "Redemption House" twist that would see evicted houseguests battle it out for a chance to re-enter the game. AJ was the returnee for redemption during this season. John won the second season with a vote of 4-3. 'Season 3: Cliques' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 3 The third season was announced to be the biggest season yet. 12 new housemates entered the house, and then four original houseguests returned for a second chance to win the game. The 16 houseguests were split into highschool "cliques" and the houseguests competed in teams for the first few weeks. The jury was also made up of 9 members this season. The winner of this season was Titus "Ty" by a vote of 6-3. 'Season 4: Target Locked On' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 4 The fourth season begun airing on October 30 2013. It was the first season to feature an all new cast since season two with 14 houseguests. This seasons twist "Target Locked On" gave the houseguests a target to try and get out of the house befor the jury stage. If they managed to do so, they would be given a special power. This season is most remembered for "Webly's Eviction" in which all the powers were used within one double eviction night. The winner of this season was Mark by a vote of 5-2. 'Season 5: All Stars 1' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 5 After much speculation it was confirmed that season five would be an all star cast, 20 potential candidates were shortlisted to enter the house, but only 14 made it in. It is the only season to date that has had a full returning cast. The winner of this all star season was Q by a vote of 5-1. Natasha, the second juror, didn't vote at the finale. However, she claimed her vote would've gone to Q. 'Season 6: The Chain Reaction' Main article: Platinum Big Brother 6 The sixth season of the Platinum Big Brother series premiered on January 5th 2014 and is the first season to have an all new cast since season four. This seasons twist saw the house select one of the nominees in a chain reaction, one houseguest saving another. Natalie won the season with the first unanimous jury vote of the season by a vote of 7-0. 'Season 7: Tree of Temptation' ''Main article: Platinum Big Brother 7 '' After a short hiatus, the Platinum Big Brother series returned with it's seventh season on May 10th 2014. It features an all new cast of 13 houseguests. This seasons twist 'Tree of Temptation' features a tree that stood in the house bearing fruit (good and bad) that would be offered to the houseguests at certain moments in the game. Links